


not always so soft

by EllsterSMASH



Series: Three!verse [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern Thedas, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllsterSMASH/pseuds/EllsterSMASH
Summary: Prompt: [#10 athixsolas?; 10. Quick, Goodbye Kiss]Not everything about domestic life is perfect, but this? This is pretty great.





	not always so soft

She reaches up for him as he leans down to her. Meets him in the middle and her goodbye is “I love you.”

It's a hand sliding smooth under his collar, then away; a kiss so quick he almost wants more. Almost, but doesn't, because this—the brevity—is sweet. This—the familiarity, the knowing that there will be more—is perfect as it is.

He stops at the door and looks back. She’s just waking up, and it's not always so soft, but it is today. Today, she's curled up on the chair by the back window, bare toes and coffee and the blanket from their bed.

Their bed. His, and hers. The bed they share in the house they own in the life they've built together.

He almost goes back to kiss her again. To make love to her right there on the chair by the window, or maybe he'd carry her upstairs. Maybe he’d lay her on that bed of theirs and sink his goodbye into every inch of her body. “I love you,” spelled out in lips and hands and all of their pieces, and in her name cried out like a prayer.

Almost, but doesn't, because she looks up and smiles and says, “You're going to be late,” and he is.

And because this—the taken-for-granted routine of goodbyes that aren’t goodbyes at all—is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr!](https://ellstersmash.tumblr.com/post/174985361356/10-athixsolas)


End file.
